Last chance
by MyDarkAngel030
Summary: Shade is a person who not really interested in love relationship, but then a certain girl changed his world upside down. One day he made a mistake that will changed both of their lives, whether it will be all fixed or be scattered. But will he make it in time? will it be alright? or will it be too late?. (Please read :3 and leave a review)


Chapter 1: Think before you speak.

I don't really like girls much, but in some way they can be sweet and caring for you. But they can be really annoying somehow and also troublesome.

That was my rule when i was still 2nd year highschool, but i didn't realize to myself that one smile can make my world upside down.

Yes, i fell in love with a girl, she maybe noisy but she's sweet. But that one day, i didn't knew that it would change all of me.

It was the day of Wednesday, it was really boring in class, as i thought it would be, when a twin suddenly entered the classroom capturing all of our attention to them.

The one has Blue and Sea-green eyes, and the the other has a pink and Red ruby eyes.

_"It seems like their the new transfer student"_I mumbled to myself as i kick slightly the table where Bright was seating.

It seems like he was staring at the girl with blue hair.

I stared at him for a moment and took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something.

"_Dude, did you fall in love all of a sudden?..." _i wrote on the paper and fold it, i threw the paper on Bright's table and seems like he noticed it.

He took the paper and read the letter, he gave me a blushing look before replying on the paper. And throwing it back to me.

I opened it and it said _"Yeah... i think so... how about you? did you fall in love to the pink headed girl?... " _I slightly shrugged and wrote an answer on the paper and throw it again to Bright.

_"*sigh*, Bright... you know i hate to talk that kind of stuffs and besides i think love is not my thing..."_ He didn't took a glance to me. He just wrote his answers on the paper and throw it to me.

_"Oh boy... let's talk about this later" _And that is where the teacher entered as the twin bowed and introduced their selves.

"Hello! my name is Rein Ikanami! Nice to meet you!" The blue headed girl said as she smiled at us sweetly, and i took a glance at Bright who was really out of his senses. He was looking at the blue headed girl like his gonna melt.

"Hello! my name is Fine Ikanami! Hope we can all get along!" The pink headed girl added as she smile at us too.

But somehow, how can that smile she's making make's my heart burst out...?.

And after that the long hour passed as lunch time came in.

Bright quickly grabbed my arms and pulled me along with him.

"Hey, you know it hurts when your dragging me like that" I stated coldly as he just ignored my mumbling.

And finally we reached our usual table, i seated quietly as i felt Bright was glaring at me for some reason.

"Hey, Bright can you stop glaring at me? it's freaking me out you know" I hissed as i grabbed out the sandwich i made this morning.

"Hey, Shade when you told me your not in love relationship staffs then, why are you dozing off to Fine's smile?" Argh!, i hate it when Bright always see right through me.

I sighted and lied "Bright what are you talking about?".

"Come on dud, don't lie to me, I've known you for so long so you can't lie to me, so tell me the truth, am i right or am i wrong?" He demanded as i glared at him. Gosh why is he so persistence?.

"I don't know..." I replied coldly, i'm not into stuffs like that, and firstly Me and Bright might be popular but we never dated a girl before.

"How about you? you've fallen in love, right?" I teased as he looked uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Well... i'm not sure yet." He answered back, i almost choke the sandwich i was eating, not sure? doesn't that mean he likes Rein already?.

I just pretended that i wasn't surprise to his answers and just ate my sandwich quietly.

And after that day, months have passed and it was nearly for semester break, and i didn't expected that Rein likes Bright too.

And as you guessed right, their going out right now. And i still haven't confirmed my feelings yet since i'm a dense guy, I'm not good at stuffs like this.

But one morning, when i was walking towards my locker, Rein came in to me and gave me a letter.

"Here, my sister wants to give you this" And after that she left immediately.

I hesitated to open the letter, but my decision was so battled up and i ended opening it up.

_"Can you please meet me in the music classroom after class?" _It was all the letter said and it ended with a 'please come'.

I closed the letter and slipped it on my pocket and walk to my classroom.

Even though many girls have confessed to me i never really accepted their feelings, and saying the same answer over and over again 'I'm sorry but, i'm not into stuffs like falling in love' the words that i always answer to every girl who confessed to me.

I entered the classroom and headed to my seat just in time for the bell.

During the lesson i felt that someone is glaring at me, and when i looked back. It was Fine, she was staring at me.

And when she suddenly saw me staring at her, she quickly looked away.

I chuckled as i saw her suddenly panic around when she caught me staring at her.

And so it was after the class, i was already packing my things when my friends came in and talk to me. Well i still have some time so i talked to them.

"Hey, Shade do you have someone you like?" One of my friends asked, i smack his head and said "please stop joking around, girls are just a waste of time, and besides even if someone confessed to me, i'll never ever accept even a single confession, because girls are so troublesome-"

I was trailed off when a big sound suddenly came out of the door, and when i opened it my eyes widened as i saw Fine picking up the books and she was trembling.

Did she heard what i said just now?.

"Ah... uhm.. sorry i just dropped this" Her voice was also trembling, she's not looking at me since her bangs is covering her eyes.

And then she run away, i didn't just stood there so i run after her, she's a quick runner but i manage to caught her as i hold her arms to stop her.

"Wait!" I started as i suddenly felt tears dropping from my hands.

She was... crying, she wiped her tears away and slapped my hands away and raised her head and faced me.

"You should have said it nicely!, you know Shade... this is the first time I have fallen in love with someone, and i never thought that it would be also the first time i will trip in love!"

Fall in love? did she fall in love with... me? i was going to catch after Fine but my legs won't run, it was froze up.

_"What have i done?..." _I asked to myself as i regretted lying to myself once again.

And after that semester passed quickly and was in for another season.

But...

I heard from Bright that Fine and Rein has transferred and went studying over seas, Bright was sad about that, while I felt my hands shaking, i felt so ashamed at myself.

I never had the right time to talk things over to Fine again, but the worst thing is i never had any idea that it would hurt her that much.

"_Please Fine i beg you, come back... soon..." _And i was also surprised when i felt that there were tears coming down my cheeks._  
><em>

Hurting her and saying those mean words that hurted her feelings was the regrettable mistake I ever made whole my life, but i know she will come back... she will... come back.


End file.
